Rise and Shine
by Kawaiibookworm
Summary: "You did make sure that ma-kun left Ichigo's room before you cast that sleeping spell right?"  "…. We may have a problem desu"   kashinoXichigo and slight satsukiXrumi if you squint


**Yes I have done another one-shot. My computer privileges have been taken away at home and now I use the schools computers. I take any chance I get to write, it relaxes me and I don't mind the reviews I get. So here it is! Enjoy!**

**Vanilla: ki-chan doesn't own yumiero patisiere or anything to do with it**

'_How did I get myself roped into this_' Kashino asked himself. It was almost time for curfew, but he wasn't in his room. No, he was currently helping ichigo study for her French test tomorrow. This meant he was in her room, at night, Alone. Not even their sweets spirits were with them. Kashino had somehow gotten stuck as her tutor for the night. Rumi would have helped ichigo but she was sleeping in kana's room tonight because they had a project due tomorrow. The blond thought that tutoring wouldn't be that hard, but then again nothing with ichigo is ever easy. The two had been working on translation for the last hour. Kashino was frustrated and tired. Ichigo was on the verge of giving up.

"Translate bonsoir" **(hello)**

"…"

"Okay, how about l'eau?" **(Water)**

"…"

"Fine then translate idiot" **(guess XD) **Kashino said through grinded teeth. '_If she doesn't get this then I know it's a lost cause'_ thought Kashino.

"… umm is it cake?" ichigo assumed by the blondes' purple face that that was a no.

"I'm going to fail this test" wailed ichigo depressingly. The brunette slumped over and fell face first onto her bed. The blond signed and looked at her impatiently.

"well if you keep having an attitude like that then you probably will" that particular comment made ichigo look up and glare at the sadist staring back at her.

"Well maybe I would get it of a certain tutor would yell at me every two seconds!" the brunette threw back at him. Kashino eye twitched which meant that he was getting really ticked off.

"Well maybe I would have to yell of a certain someone would focus on studying and not on how she's going to fail!" the blond moved so that he was standing in front of Ichigo.

"Well maybe I would be focusing if you weren't yelling at me" the brunette got off the bed and stood up so that she was face to face with the sadist. Under normal circumstances they would be blushing like mad at the little distance between them, but at this moment they were too busy arguing to notice.

"Stop fighting desu!" caramel popped up in front of them. They were too busy fighting, that they didn't notice that caramel had snuck in. surprised, they jump and fell on the bed. They sat up quickly before their minds got carried away about what position they had landed in.

"What are you doing here?" To anyone this would be taken as rude, but Kashino is straight forward and this was his normal way of asking a question.

"Andoh sent me too check up on you" "he's worried that you would won't get much sleep and um about other things" the orange sweets spirit giggled. Kashino turned a hue of pink and planned to tell off his best friend later. Ichigo being the oblivious girl she was didn't get what the sweets spirit meant by "other things"

"Well that's true I'm going to be up all night trying to memorize all these words" Ichigo signed and the blonde next to her nodded as if to agree with what she said.

"oh no, andoh said I had to do whatever it takes to make sure you don't stay up all night"" even if I have to use sweets magic" ". The little fairy waggled her spoon as if she was then about to do a spell.

'_Andoh worries too much_' thought the two students sitting on the bed. "Caramel, I don't need a spell used on me to go to sleep""I have to study more" the brunette reached to grab her French book when caramel spoke.

"Then you leave me no choice, I'm sorry desu!" she waved her wand about to do a spell.

"Wait caramel!" Kashino yelled at the sweets spirit, but it was too late the orange sweets spirit yelled

"Sweets magic sleepy time!" The room was suddenly quiet except for the sound lightly snoring. Caramel, satisfied, flew away saying to herself "yay! I completed my job desu""andoh will be so proud of me desu!" the little spirit, so happy, didn't remember one little detail about a sweets magic spell.

It affects everyone in the room at the same time.

**Next morning**

"Morning caramel" the black haired sweet prince rolled out of bed and smiled at his sweets spirit.

"Good morning andoh "the orange spirit smiled and sat on his dresser. Andoh got ready for school and was on his way out the door when he remembered he had to ask something.

"Hey caramel, did you get ichigo to go to sleep yesterday?"

"Hai, it was easy all I had to do was do a spell" she smiled, proud of herself

"Was ma-kun still there when you stopped by?"

"Hai"

"You did make sure that ma-kun left Ichigo's room before you cast that sleeping spell right?"

"…. We may have a problem desu" Andoh was going to replay when he heard someone knocking at his door frantically. He ran to it and opened the door to see Rumi out of breath muttering stuff frantically. He asked her what was wrong when she finally had enough of her breath back to say a few words clearly.

"Ichigo… kashino….bed….get rose boy….took pictures" she didn't even have to finish what she was saying before the sweets prince took her hand and ran to get hanabusa. They ran to the green haired prince's room. They only had to say the words ichigo, kashino, and bed before he woke up all the way and ran to ichigo's room dragging Rumi behind him. Andoh ran ahead of them. Once they made it in front of Rumi/ichigo's room, the orange haired girl turned the knob and pause before she opened the door.

"Are you ready to see this?" she asked the boys in front of her. They nodded and wondered how bad a situation they would see. Rumi through the door open and heard the shocked gasps of the princes behind her. Then after a minute or so she heard them holding back laughter

"Yeah, my reaction exactly" '_Accept they didn't scream like an obsessed fan girl…which I'm not'_ thought rumi while the three of them stared at the two people sleeping on the bed.

**(Okay so this the description of the position they were in XD)**

Ichigo and kashino were on the bed together sleeping peacefully. Their legs were all twisted on top of each others. The brunette had her leg practically wrapped around the blonde's hip. Their bodies were pressed together in a tight hug. They had probably gotten cold in the night and cuddled to the closest warmth near them, which turned out to be each other. One of ichigo's arms was around the blonde's middle while her other arm was tucked under kashino's head. The blonde had wrapped his arms around ichigo's waist. He had one hand on her upper back and the other on her lower, keeper her close to him. The teen's heads were barely centimeters from each other. Kashino's lower lip was just a centimeter away from ichigo's top lip. Their foreheads touching lightly.

'_Thank god Ichigo changed from her skirt into some pants last night or else andoh and hanabusa would be blushing even more' _thought Rumi while looking at the princes faces. They faces were bright red from both laughing and embarrassment from the position their best friends were in.

"Did you already take pictures?" Hanabusa was so regretting not taking his cell phone with him.

"Yup" the orange haired girl held up her phone and showed them the pictures she took.

"This was when I finished yelling in shock" she described when each photo was taken and what had happened to during that time.

"And this was when kana-chan came into the room to find out why I was screaming" This picture showed the two teens in another position. In this photo Ichigo was on almost all the way on top of kashino. This got a laugh from everyone.

"And this is after kana-chan stopped screaming and when they almost woke up" this picture almost made them go into fits of laughter. It showed that kashino had moved and that he was using ichigo's chest as a pillow.

"And now they're like this" Rumi pointed at the still sleeping teens.

"How are we going to wake them up?" that was a good question. While the guys thought about it while rumi was already moving to her drawer and pulled out the solution to their problem.

"Easy, all we need to do it use this on them" she opened her hand to show that she was holding an air horn. The guy's faces were surprised then they smiled.

"Perfect" they said at the same time.

"Hey why do you have an air horn in your room?" hanabusa was curious to know the answer to this question.

"Because this is what I use to wake Ichigo up on weekends" Rumi answer like that was a stupid thing to ask. Hanabusa just shook his head and jesterd her to turn the air horn on the sleeping couple.

Once they had Rumi's cell phone ready to videotape the teens waking up, the orange haired girl silently moved next to ichigo's bed. Then she positioned the air horn right over their head and let it blow

"AAAHHHH' the two teens screamed when they were rudely awakened. It would only take a few more seconds till they notices whom they were cuddling with.

"Rumi! It's not Saturday why did you-"

Wait for it.

"Just you wait rose boy, I'm gunna kick you're a-"

A few more seconds and-

" AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" they stared into each other's faces in complete and utter shock. They had finally turned their attention from their laughing friends to what they were cuddling to for the past few hours. When they looked down at their bodies to find that they were in a... Interesting position.

"" they jumped apart from each other like they disgusted the other. Kashino jumped off the bed in shock and landed with a loud thud on the floor. Ichigo jumped to the other side of the bed and grabbed her strawberry pink blanket **(I don't know if she actually does own that blanket but let just pretend she does for now)** and was covering herself in it as if to disappear from the room. Andoh was still holding rumi's cell phone, while trying not to laugh too hard at the blushing couple. Hanabusa and Rumi on the other hand couldn't care less a being polite. They were laughing with tears in their eyes. They had to lean against each other for support; they stopped after a few minutes and got themselves under control.

"W-w-what… ho-o-w… w-w-why" Ichigo was so confused about what happened she looked like she was going to pass out. The blonde was sitting on the floor still too embarrassed to look at the brunette. He did though demand to know how the hell he fell asleep in the brunette's room.

"Well caramel kind of accidentally put the both of you to sleep" andoh whispered to kashino. They couldn't say that out loud since Rumi didn't know about sweets spirits. The blondes face turned red and he slapped andoh upside the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" the black haired teen rubbed his head wincing slightly

"Well it's not like I'm going to hit caramel, so I decided to hit you instead" the blonde stood up and walked to the other side of the bed where the green and orange haired teens were showing Ichigo the photos they took. The blonde and brunette blushed really hard at the first picture with Ichigo on kashino

"So that's why I had a dream that I was being crushed by a really heavy rock" the sadist said which caused Ichigo to hit him with a pillow yelling baka. The second photo caused them to blush so much the others thought that they'd stay like that for good. Ichigo grabbed the nearest thing (a pillow) and started whacking kashino with it.

"Baka! Pervert! Perverted sadist!" she yelled still whacking him with all her might, which wasn't much. The other princes broke up their fight and suggested they should go change and hurry to class. Andoh and hanabusa left to go to class, while rumi went to go show kana the video of when they woke up. Which left them alone. Again. Not very smart. Kashino couldn't take the awkwardness and was walking to the door when he heard Ichigo say

"Hey kashino thanks for trying to tutor me last night" Ichigo looked at the floor letting her hair fall on her face to try to stop her blush from showing.

"No problem. Even you did stay up all night it wouldn't have helped you" kashino actually meant this as a joke and not an insult for once. He finally looked up into the brunette's face for the second time this morning. Ichigo felt his gaze on her and she too looked up and smiled a little.

"yeah your probably right" hey one more thing what does je t'aime mean?" kashino blushed and cleared his now parched throat.

"It means I love you in French, why do want to know" kashino looked at her with curiosity.

"For for my test of course" Ichigo answered after a moment's hesitation. She then blushed harder and then stepped forward to pushed kashino outside of her room

"Now go back to your room and change we don't want to be late to class" she shut the door in a rush then went to change. The blonde simply took off running to his dorm in order to change quickly. Both of the teen's minds were distracted all day. They both carried a secret that they dare not tell the other.

Both teens had woken up way before their friends came with the air horn. They wanted to keep this a secret from the other because they thought that they would be disgusted (kashino) or thinking the other is a pervert (ichigo).

Kashino woke up to ichigo and had simply snuggled closer to her. The blonde felt her move to snuggle closer to him, so he put his arms around her and held her closer. He kept his eyes closed worrying that if he opened them then the dream would end. He spoke his true feelings to her, thinking that this wasn't real.

Ichigo woke up to kashino hugging her. She hugged him back and slowly drifted to sleep, she too thinking she was dreaming. As she was about to go to sleep once more she could have sworn she heard the blonde mutter " je t'aime" to her. She blushed and moved closer as she fell in to slumber again. They both fell asleep again holding the one they most cared about.

The stupid thing is that they had both woken up at the same time and didn't know it

**This idea has been stuck in my head for months and now I finally wrote it! And look for my future stories. I got a million more ideas for already in my head and probably a million more to come. Till my next story bye~**


End file.
